The Lost Soul
by catsrawesome
Summary: After the war with Gaea, there is only one casualty: Piper. Leo is overcome with grief because he thinks that her death is his fault. Then, a mysterious voice in his head offers him a chance to save her. With his friends by his side, he is on a quest in a place he knew only from his childhood, and only he knows the outcome of this story. Will he risk it anyway? Jasper. Later Caleo.
1. The Choice

**HI! this is a new fanfic I am writing, so just one thing I want to make clear to all of you: if you want more chapters, REVIEW! the more reviews, the better the chapters!**

**I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Why her. Out of everyone who fought this war, it had to be Piper.

Piper had believed in me. She was always optimistic and ready for anything. And of course, _she _had to be the one to die.

And it was my fault.

I had managed to kill Gaea. I threw my hammer at her, fulfilling the line '_to storm or fire the world must fall'_. But maybe, if I had been a few seconds earlier, Gaea wouldn't have killed Piper.

Jason mourned openly, crying, letting the tears fall. My cheeks were wet, but I didn't have the right. It was my fault that she is not with us in the first place.

Annabeth and Hazel are crying next to Jason, but they let Jason be directly in front of her. Percy and Frank were a little away from Piper, their heads bowed in respect.

This was injustice. It should have been me. I should have died. Piper would have lived. She and Jason would grow up and have kids and start a family. I didn't have anyone to leave behind. And yet, Piper was chosen.

I wanted to bring her back.

_Is that really what you want? _Said a voice in my head.

_Yes, _I didn't hesitate to answer.

_So be it._

I saw something glowing behind me. I turned around. Sitting there was a pure white sword. I walked over to it and bent down to grab it.

_This is your last chance, _said the voice, _this path leads to danger. It is possible that you will lose your own life. But, if you succeed, it is possible that this maiden could be brought back, though the price will be high._

I gripped the sword with renewed determination.

_If it will save her, than the price doesn't matter._

_Good. Raise the tip of the sword to the Heavens, and you will be taken to a world where this magic is possible._

I stood, a look of determination permanently etched into my face.

"Leo?" asked Percy, "What are you doing? What is that?"

"I way to save Piper," I replied.

"What are you talking about?" said Hazel, "she can't be saved. S-she is d-dead."

"Someone spoke to me. He said that he had a way to resurrect Piper."

"Really?" asked Jason, his eyes flickering with hope.

"Don't be silly, Jason," said Annabeth, "It isn't possible to resurrect the dead and you know it."

"The voice said that he could transport me to a place where she could be resurrected, and I plan on going."

"If you are going, then I am coming with you," said Jason.

"It's too dangerous," I told him firmly, "you could die."

"So could you," he stated, "Besides, Piper is _my _girlfriend."

"You do have a point," I said solemnly, "Fine, you can come."

Jason smiled. Annabeth then stepped forward.

"I am coming too, Repair Boy," she said.

Everyone else stepped forward, making it clear that they were coming whether I wanted them to or not.

"As you wish," I said to them.

I raised my sword skyward, and the sword glowed. The light soon blinded me, and I went unconscious.

**please R&R! I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. The price

**Hi! no reviews yet, so please please please review. if you review, I will give you a shout out!**

**so anyway, this is chapter two. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

When the light disappeared, I breathtaking view appeared.

We were on top of a bridge. To our left stood a vast desert. To our right was a huge field with trees and grass. In front of us was a huge building.

"What is that?" asked Frank.

"I think it is a temple," I answered.

This place looked familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I looked down, and I discovered that my clothes had changed. I was wearing moccasins, a white short sleeved shirt, and a cape with a strange design. The boys were dressed similarly, but only I was wearing a cape. The girls were wearing brown, knee length dresses with black leggings. We all had belts with swords, except Annabeth (who had her dagger) and Frank (who had a new bow and a quiver full of arrows).

"Come on," I told everyone, starting to cross the bridge.

The bridge was huge, so it took a long time to cross it. After about thirty minutes, we made it to the temple. Unfortunately, the temple door was sealed.

"Of course there is no way in," muttered Annabeth under her breath.

"All is not lost," I told her.

I walked up to the temple door. As if sensing my presence, the door started to rise. Soon, there was an opening big enough for a person on horseback.

I gestured everyone else, who looked dumbstruck. Once we were all out of the temple, the doors sealed, locking us in.

_No turning back now, _I thought in my head.

_Do it. Do it for Piper._

I started down the huge flight of stairs. I saw a small pool of water. Then it hit me like I was suddenly slapped in the face. There was only one way to know for certain. I started running down the stairs. If this place was truly what he thought it was, they would be there. And worse, they would still be intact.

When I got to the bottom, he emerged into a huge room. On the other side of the room was an altar. As if magically, Piper's body was there, wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. She looked like an angel with her dress swaying in the wind. But that wasn't the most important thing about this room.

On the walls were huge statues. They looked like disfigured animals. At least, most of them did. One of them looked like a lizard.

_Kuromori, _I thought to myself, _Wall Shadow. Number eight._

I then saw another that resembled a bird.

_Avion. Delta Phoenix. Number five._

I then saw the one that had always been my favorite.

_Celosia. Flame Guardian. Number eleven._

My friends were looking at the statues in wonder, not knowing that they were the reason we were here. Then Jason saw the altar.

"Piper!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her.

Everyone else followed. I took my time, taking care to be cautious. Nothing happened.

At least, not until I got to the altar.

I sensed their presense. As everyone was surrounding Piper, they didn't see them.

Shadow beings.

Annabeth finally had the sense to look behind her, and when she saw them she let out a gasp. Everyone was trying to back up, while Jason was shielding Piper. I stayed where I was, and unsheathed my sword. I pointed it at the shadow beings, and they vanished like a might wind had carried them elsewhere. That was when we heard the voice, in only a language I knew.

**"****Hmm? Thou possesses the Ancient Sword?" **said the voice**"So thou art mortal…"**

The voice filled the entire temple, seeming to come from the very walls. Everyone else was looking around for the owner of the voice, but I knew better. I looked up to the ceiling of the temple. A bright light that seemed to contain more than sunlight seemed from a hole in the center of it. I walked to the center of the room and looked up to it. I then spoke in the same tongue, asking him a question in return.

"Are you Dormin?"

Everyone else looked shocked that I knew of this ancient tongue. I kept my focus on the opening in the ceiling.

**"****Thou art correct," **the voice replied, **"We are the one known as Dormin."**

"Please," I begged Dormin, "This woman's soul was taken. She was a brave warrior and fought to save millions of lives. Please, I need you to bring her back."

Dormin laughed. I felt anger fill me, but I held it in.

**"****That maiden's soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be recovered… Is that not the law of mortals?"**

I kept my head high. I knew what he was going to say next.

**"****With that sword, however…," Dorman quickly added, "It may not be impossible."**

For the first time since Piper's death, I smiled.

**"****That is, or course, if thou manages to accomplish what we asketh."**

"I know what is required," I replied, "I will tell my friends over here that don't understand this ancient language what is required."

**"****But heed this…," **the voice warned, though I wasn't sure if he was really worried about my fate, **"The price you pay may be heavy indeed."**

This was the other thing. I was lucky that everyone else couldn't understand us. If they knew that there was a price, they might be hesitant to do this. They would keep me here if they knew that I was going to pay the price.

Piper's life for mine. Just the way it should be.

"It doesn't matter," I replied.

Dorman, seeming pleased with my answer, said, **"Very well… Raise thy sword by the light… and head to the place where the light gathers… There, thou shalt find the Colossi thou art to defeat…"**

The voice faded. Pleased, I stepped away from the light to talk to my now dumbstruck friends.

"How did you do that Leo?" asked Hazel.

"Do what?" I replied, not realizing that I replied in the other language.

"_That!_" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I am sorry," I said, replying this time in English, "I learned when I was seven."

"Where did you learn it?" asked Percy.

"The internet," I replied smoothly.

"Huh?" said Frank.

"Guys," I walked over to the window, seeing the landscape before me, "We are in Shadow of the Colossus."

**I cut out a little bit of Dormin's dialog because I wanted to give the impression that Leo already knows what to do. please please please R&R! u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	3. The First

**hi! still no reviews. I am waiting patiently, SO GET ON WITH IT! jk jk.**

**anyway, this was fun to write about. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

"What is Shadow of the Colossus?" asked Jason.

"It is a video game I played when I was younger."

"Then how did we get here?"

"I don't know. But I do know this: the person in this game managed to resurrect someone. He just had to do a task."

"Which is?"

I gestured to the statues.

"Each of these statues represents a colossus. We have to kill them. Once we do, Piper will be resurrected."

"How will we defeat them?" asked Percy.

I smiled.

"I have played this game fifteen times. I know exactly where they are and how to defeat them. But I will need your help, ok?"

"Got it," said Jason.

I walked over to the light. I raised my sword. Beams of light came from the sword. After turning it a little, the beams became one. It pointed to a cavern. That was where the first colossus was.

"Come on. Follow me."

I ran down the stairs, my friends following me. When I got to the bottom, I got a surprise. Standing there were six horses, each different in color. I recognized one of them. She was black with a white mark on her nose.

"Agro," I said to the horse.

She whinnied, obviously pleased with being recognized. I mounted her. My friends stared at the horses with wonder.

"Pick a horse. The fastest way to the colossi is on horseback."

"Got it," said Percy mounting a brown horse.

"So, where is this colossus?" asked Annabeth, mounting a black horse with white spots.

"This way. Follow me."

I slapped Argo's reins and we set off, leaving everyone else in the dust. Percy managed to catch up to me, and everyone else was a little behind us. With my knowledge of the landscape, I was able to gallop without fear of bumping into anything, which gave me an advantage. When I reached my destination, a gap in the mountain side, I had to wait a few seconds for everyone else to get here.

"When did you learn how to ride like that?" asked Percy.

"I just know the landscape very well."

"Oh."

"What is this place?" asked Hazel.

"In the game, it is sort of like a tutorial. Up there," I pointed to the top of the steep incline, "is where we will meet our opponent."

"How will we get up there?" asked Frank.

"Simple."

I looked at the moss growing on the side of the mountain. Taking a running jump, I grabbed onto the moss and started climbing. The moss, surprisingly, was a very good hand-hold, and I climbed it easily. Once I got onto the ledge, I started running. I jumped over a gap with inhuman agility and kept going. I found another ledge and jumped, grabbing it and pulling myself up easily. I jumped another gap then jump-dived under a fallen pillar. I pulled myself onto another ledge and kept going. I soon got onto another ledge and then jumped and grabbed the side of a giant pillar. After scurrying around it, I jumped onto the ledge on the other side. Soon, I was at the top of the mountain.

I looked down at my dumbstruck friends and smiled, giving them a small bow.

"Come on guys! The colossus is this way!"

They had a little more difficulty climbing the mountain. Annabeth did the best, of course, and she was by my side in minutes, though I was a little faster. Frank brought up the rear, having a little trouble getting under that pillar. Soon though, we were all at the top.

"Ok everyone. Ready?"

They nodded, but they all looked nervous

I walked along the edge and stopped. I heard it. Or the better word was felt it. The very ground was shaking. Then, my friends got their very first view of the colossus.

The pounding was coming from two monstrous hooves. It resembled a man, except that it had the head of a bull. It was holding a club.

"I present to you," I said, "Valus. The Minotaur."

"You have to kill _that?_" asked Percy, bewildered.

"Well, you killed one Minotaur, so this should be a piece of cake, right?" said Hazel.

"It wasn't _nearly _as big as this one!"

"This," I said, "is how you kill a colossus."

I started running toward the colossus. The colossus was big, but it was also slow. I caught up to it quickly. Knowing what to do, I grabbed onto the fur on its left ankle. I unsheathed my sword and stabbed. The colossus let out a groan of pain, and started shaking its let to get me off. It was weak though, so I managed to hold on. I stabbed it again and it went on one knee, giving me access to its furry hindquarters. Normally I would have been disgusted, but I kept going. Soon, I got to the platform on its back. I took a breather before jumping to the one above it. After taking another break, I jumped onto its neck. On its head was a glowing mark: a Sigil.

I stabbed it, and inky black stuff that might have been colossus blood sprayed out like it was coming from a hair spray container. I stabbed again. The colossus tried to buck me off, but I kept a firm grip. I stabbed a third time, the blood coming out faster than ever. I stabbed the beast a fourth time and he went down.

The colossus dropped its club and fell flat on its stomach. I jumped at the last minute, rolling so I didn't get hurt. The beast soon started turning black. I saw the tendrils. They were coming at me.

I closed my eyes. I knew that fighting it would not stop it. I felt them enter my body. It didn't really hurt, but I knocked the wind out of me. I collapsed, and my whole world went black. The last thing I saw before I didn't see at all was a bright light, like the end of a tunnel.

**please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
